StarStruck: After the Dance
by manaphy98
Summary: This is my take on Cheistopher's and Jessica's life after the dance. What happens with Christopher's tour and how does their first date go. Please read and find out. Reviews are always welcome. up for adoption


AN: This first chapter is the StarStruck script or as much as I can remember of it and a little description of what Jessica and Christopher look like just to test my descriptive skills. This is all free written and none taken from the Internet. I have put nothing but the characters initials after their speech other wise this chapter would be way to long. A key for the initials is below. If you haven't seen the film before I strongly suggest you do before reading this. Next chapter the real story begins, enjoy.

Key: JO- Jessica Olson

CW- Christopher Wilde

A- Allen

SW- Sherry Wilde

DW- Daniel Wilde

GO- Grandam Olson

BO- Barbra Olson

H- Howard

FO- Father Olson (don't know his first name)

S- Stubby

SO- Sarah Olson

AB- Alexis Bender

AJ- AJ

M- Musician

MP- Musical Producer

P- Pupil

LL- Libby Lamb

Desclaimer: I do not own StarStruck or anything associated with it. I only own this fanfic room and I make no profit from Weirton this. I only do it for you guys to read.

Jessica's Prov:

My name is Jessica Olsen. I an sixteen years old and have chocolate brown hair that falls to the length of my elbows. My eyes are the same colour of my hair and I am walking across Malibu beach holding the hand of pop sensation Christopher Wilde. After spending almost a whole day with him I felt something I would never have expected i would towards him, heck I never even thought I would meet him.

Christopher's Prov:

My name is Christopher Wilde. I have sandy blonde hair that I care for deeply and my eyes are ocean blue. I am currently walking down Malibu beach holding the hand of the most amazing girl I have ever meet going by the name Jessica Olsen.

We made it. - JO

Um... Yeah. I had a really great time today. - CW

Me too. - JO

You know what, you are so different from any other girl I have ever met. - CW

Different weird? Different annoying? - JO

Different surprising, in the best way. - CW

You know what, your different surprising too. - JO

Really, how? - CW

Well, for one thing your a terrible driver... which is strange for a guy with six cars. - JO

I'm wounded. - CW

Do you really think I'm bossy? - JO

No I think your amazing. - CW

I think your amazing too. What are you doing? -JO

That was close. Ok back to the real word. You know what happens next right? - CW

No. - JO

This ends here. - CW

What does? - JO

This. Is. You can't tell anybody about what happened today, not even your parents. - CW

Why not? There not going to post it on their blog or anything. - JO

Look if we go down there. If we get photographed together, it will get crazy ... and I won't get this movie deal. - CW

Why does it have to get crazy? - JO

Because I'm Christopher Wilde. Your just an ordinary girl. - CW

I have to go now. - JO

Jess, wait, stop. What ... what just happened? - CW

You tell me one minute I'm amazing and the next you're embarrassed to be seen with me. - JO

Jess I'm not embarrassed. - CW

Oh really? If I was Alexis Bender, you would rush down there and make sure someone took our picture. But no I'm just an ordinary girl. - JO

That is not what I meant. I meant you're normal and I want you to stay that way. - CW

Just leave me alone. - JO

Jess ... stop. - CW

What? - JO

The pictures, you took of us ... I should probably keep them. - CW

You want my camera? - JO

Just in case, I wouldn't want the to you know... get out. - CW

You want my pictures fine. There is nothing I'd want to remember anyway. I need a can fair to get home. I'm going to Hollywood not Hawaii. - JO

Just keep it. I still owe you for my stay at Garage de la Grandma. Jess, look I don't want to say goodbye like this. - CW

Ok how about this. You don't talk about me and I promise I won't talk about you. - JO

Ok go ahead and judge me if you want, but you don't know hat it's like. The paparazzi never go away until that get what they want, and once they get it they'll turn it into something ugly. They'll ruin everything. - CW

They don't have to, you already did. - JO

/Hero/

That was great Chris, take five. - MP

That was great guys, let take a break. - CW

Yeah guys, yeah. - S

Hey wait up. - M

Yo you ok! - S

Yeah I just can't get her out of my mind. - CW

Yeah me neither. She cacked all over my shoes. - S

You what though. She different. She's honest, she's incredibly annoying. She's smart, she's cool, she's funny, she's beautiful. - CW

Hello boys. Talking about me? - AB

Dude. - S

Alexis I can explain. - CW

I don't want to know who she is. Is she an actress, is she more famous than me? - AB

No she's not an actress, she's not famous at all. - CW

Then I don't understand why you would pick her. - AB

I didn't pick here it just kind of happened. - CW

Silly that stuff only happens in movies, this is the real word. Oh, I have a date it's Zac. I have to go. - AB

Woah are you breaking up with me. - CW

Yeah. - AB

Ok. - CW

Friends. - AB

Sure. - CW

Bye grandma, I love you. - SO

Goodbye Sarah I love you more. - GO

You gonna be ok mom. - BO

Yeas Barbra. And you must not believe what you hear about old folk, Howard and I are going to be fine. - GO

I can see that. - BO

You gonna be ok Jesse. You know it may feel bad right now, but things always find out a way to make things better. - GO

Really? - JO

Yeah. I mean look at me. I have been trying to get rid of that grumpy old car since your grandpa died. I love you so much. - GO

I love you too. Bye Howard. - JO

Goodbye sweet heart. - H

Bye everybody. - GO

Jessica Olson, such a nice name for a nice girl. - A

Where did you far that? - CW

Where do you think I got it Christopher? Libby Lamb has had a whole fleet of photographers on you for the last couple of days. - A

I know but I was so careful. - CW

That is exactly what I was afraid of. You're seriously not interested in doing this movie. I don't know, maybe you're to young. - A

No sir. - CW

Come on, Allen. Give us a chance to fix this. - SW

Ok ok. Make the story go away. - A

How do we do that? - DW

You call Libby Lamb, you offer an exclusive. You say you don't know this girl. You say she was just some fan that was following you around all day. - A

You want me to lie. - CW

Christopher, this is the press dude. This is not the Supreme Court. Say what ever have to say cause believe me either this girl goes away or the movie does. Goodbye. - A

So we're talking about this girl, Jessica Olsen. - LL

Yeah she looks kind of familiar. - CW

Come on Christopher. You know you were at the beach with her. - LL

Look loads of fans come to Malibu to watch me surf. I don't know, maybe I signed an autograph for her or something? - CW

Sources tell us she came all the way from Kalamazoo, Michigan, to see you. - LL

Really? I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet her. - CW

You have to talk to us Jess. - FO

What happened out there in California? - BO

Nothing bad I promise. I can't talk about it, just please believe me. - JO

Christopher Wilde is talking about you on StarStruck. - SO

So your saying oh don't know this girl? - LL

Um yeah. I don't know what she's saying about me but I don't know anyone named Jessica Olsen. Sorry Libby their is nothing left to tell. - CW

Ok. You heard it here first, I'm Libby Lamb and this is StarStruck news. - LL

Ok they need to go now. - SO

Why? I thought you liked being on TV. - JO

I do but I need to buy a dress for the dance ant there blocking my car. - SO

Christopher said this would happen. You know what celebrities might have to put up with this but I don't. - JO

Jessica, Jessica. Tell us about your weekend with Christopher Wilde we only want the truth. - LL

You don't want the truth, you want a story. You bring up this person just so you can drag him down in public. That's really sick. Just so you can sell t-shirts and magazines. And Christopher Wilde is one example. He is talented and successful. He is everything many kid dream of being. But he has had to give up some of the greatest things in life. Privacy, honesty. So congratulations you made a celebrity, but you have destroyed the human inside. - JO

Jessica, Jessica. Just one more question, who is Christopher Wilde really? - LL

Who is he? If Christopher Wilde is who you're so obsessed with ... I promise you I never met him and I wouldn't want to. - JO

Didn't you say you liked her because she was so honest? - S

Yeah. - CW

Wow, congratulations Chrissy. You did it, you got her to lie for you. - S

I didn't have a choose ok. - CW

Oh, alright. - S

Hey, where are you going? - CW

To find my best friend cause he's not the guy sitting there. - S

Dude, what are you talking about? - CW

I didn't have a choice. That's been you answer to everything lately man. - S

Really? - CW

Yeah. Your life man, your choice. What do you want? - S

And cut, perfect that was perfect guys that was the one. Let's do it once more. Christopher, great news buddy, you're in. Rehearsals start on Monday. - A

Sorry but I'm not available. - CW

Not a problem we'll change the date. - A

No actually I came to say thanks for the offer but if I have to lie to be in your club, I think I'll pass. - CW

Wow kids got edge. Fire I like that. And cure the rain. - A

Ok so before Tokyo but after Beijing? - SW

That's a little tight, you know he needs some down time. - DW

Ok how about before Tokyo but after Belfast. - SW

What are you doing. - CW

Hi honey. We're just working the movie into your tour schedule. - SW

I don't want to do the movie anymore. - CW

Sweetie don't be silly of course you do. - SW

We're about to make the deal bud. - DW

Well it's to late I've already passed. - CW

Christopher honey that's not your decision. - SW

Yes it is, I just want to have fun and play music. - CW

Ok ok, we'll handle it. - DW

No, it's about time I start managing my own life. So you know what, you're ... you're fired. - CW

Ok come here. Turn. - SO

I don't know, it's just not girly enough. - AJ

But imagining it on me girly right? - SO

I don't know, maybe. - AJ

Why don't you just try it on yourself? - JO

Quit whining. Here we have five hours before the dance. Go change. Kids! - SO

So what was it like to have reporters on your front garden? - AJ

Exciting but I need my privacy too. - SO

Yeah we all saw your sister on TV and she was waco. - AJ

Really? - SO

Yeah, the way she made up that story of meeting Christopher Wilde. She is so pathetic. Oops do you think she heard? - AJ

AJ you're an idiot. - SO

What? - AJ

Get out. Go. Jessica? - SO

Go away. - JO

No, I actually live here. - SO

What? - JO

Go with me to the dance. - SO

I though it was weird and embarrassing. - JO

Only if you dance, so don't. Come on let's make you pretty enough to be my sister. - SO

You look good. Don't slouch. - SO

You know, Sarah, in a weird way,

you're a good sister. - JO

Pretend you don't know me. - SO

Lame. - AJ

Oh, my God! - P

Jessica Olson? There's some things I forgot to say to you back in California. - CW

/What you mean to me/

What did you think? That you could just come here and sing to me and everything would be fine. - JO

Yes. No? No. No. - CW

Well, which is it? - JO

I just came to tell you I was wrong about everything, especially about you. - CW

Don't you think you're a little late? - JO

Come on. - CW

Everyone here thinks I was lying. - JO

But I'm the one who lied. I lied about knowing Jessica Olson. Cause the truth is I know Jessica Olson. Jessica Olson's a terrible navigator and a know-it-all, but she's honest. When she makes a promise, she keeps it. She understands me like no one else does. And I'm crazy about her. Jessica, I'm so sorry. I know that I hurt you and I will never do anything like that again. Just, please, forgive me. Go away. Now. - CW

Okay. Get out of here. Move it. - LL

Christopher, this is my sister, Sarah. Sarah ,this is Christopher Wilde. - JO

Sara. Do you wanna dance with me? - CW

I think I got this one, Chrissy. - S

You didn't have to come all the way to Michigan for this. - JO

Yeah, I did. It's not cool to ask a girl out on the phone. So, will you go out with me? On a real date. - CW

Do I have to wear a disguise? - JO

No. - CW

Do you? - JO

No. - CW

Then, yeah. I'd really like that. - JO

I almost forgot. For you. - CW

You remembered. How do I look? - JO

Like a superstar. - CW

/Part Up/

AN: End of chapter 1, chapter 2 will be a continuation of what I think should happen after StarStruck finished. Please leave a review and as always constructive criticism is always welcome but please no flames. If you don't like it that's your problem not mine. I also have two more stories I'm working on but they have been on pause for a long time because I have just been swamped with work and college and all the moving I have been doing. I have every intention of continuing them once my life calms down a bit more. If you so wish please check them out on my profile. For now this is Manaphy98 over and out


End file.
